


Christmas And A Movie

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Radio Show In Night Vale [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is worried for Carlos, he's in the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas And A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I have never watched Jaws...

It was early December in Night Vale and Carlos was extremely in the holiday spirit. Cecil didn't know what was wrong with him. Carlos had just finished making a Christmas tree out of beakers and test tubes from his lab when Cecil finally asked him what was going on, "Carlos, are you sick? You've been acting rather strange lately."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, he was honestly concerned; it was strange that Cecil would be caught off guard by anything, least of all by Carlos.

"Well, for starters you have been walking around the apartment for the past week singing songs about a fat stalker guy who breaks into people's houses and gives them presents while they are asleep," Cecil said as he made Carlos and himself a cup of tea. "And then there is the problem that you are just really happy all the time I mean we live in the desert and its cold enough you need a winter coat. Given your past reactions I would think you would have freaked out but no you just build a snowman with the interns at the station."

"Cecil..." Carlos tried to say but Cecil cut him off.

"No, I'm just getting started," Cecil said putting up his hand and Carlos just sat down at the island in the kitchen where they were standing. "I just don't get it Carlos you are acting strange and it has gotten me worried."

"Cecil, do you not know what Christmas is?" Carlos asked as he reached across the island to hold Cecil's hand.

“No…" Cecil asked as his eyebrows furled together in confusion.

"It started as a celebration of a baby being born who they thought would bring an end to grief and war, but now it has become a celebration of love, caring, and family. I usually go home to my parents for Christmas but I don't think I will this year," Carlos said as he sipped the mug of tea Cecil had made him.

"Oh, we celebrate that in the spring by offering up ten year old cats to the black obelisk in front of the Ralf's," Cecil said as understanding dawned on his face. "But why wouldn't you be able to go home?"

"Well first of all I don't know if I left that I would be able to find the town again and second of all if I go see my parents I would want to introduce them to you."

"Well I've left and come back before so, it is doable and I really don't think station management would be to upset if I left for a day or two and put one of the interns in charge of the station while I was gone," Cecil said as he got that look in his eye that Carlos had taken as meaning he was planning something.

"Cecil, what are you planning?" Carlos asked slightly worried.

"Well if you really want to go home for Christmas I think I could arrange it."

"Cecil... you don't have to do anything for me," Carlos was taken by surprise.

"But I want to," Cecil said as he wrapped his arms around Carlos's thin frame.

"Well if you are going to get in trouble I don't want you to do it," Carlos said as he kissed Cecil lightly on the forehead. "Why don't you just ask Station Management to begin with?"

"Okay," Cecil said kissing him back. "But if they say yes…"

"If they say yes then we’ll talk about it more," Carlos started to mindlessly trace the tattoos that ran up and down Cecil's arm. "And anyway I have to get to the lab in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to drive you over on my way to the station?" Cecil offered.

"That would be amazing," Carlos smiled as he dethatched himself from Cecil and went to grab his lab coat.

Hours later Cecil was standing outside of Station Management's door when he shouted, "COULD I PERHAPS TAKE A FEW DAYS OFF TO GO VISIT CARLOS'S FAMILY!?"

A couple minutes later a letter popped out beneath the door which read the following, "Not at this time."

Cecil was distraught and he started the radio show with a heavy heart. All threw the broadcast he sounded down trodden and upset. During the weather segment he received a phone call, "Hello?" He said as he picked up his cell phone.

"Cecil what happened?" Carlos asked on the other end.

"Station Management said I couldn't take a few days off…"

"Hey, then why don't we have a movie night?" Carlos said trying to cheer his goofy boyfriend up.

"That would be great, Carlos!" Cecil said as he perked up a little bit.

"You can pick the first movie," Carlos offered knowing exactly what it was going to be.

"I got this. Let's watch Jaws," Cecil said excitedly.

“The first one?” Carlos asked.

“Of course, and then maybe we could marathon the others if you up for it.”

“Yeah that would be awesome. I’ll grab get some popcorn on the way home,” Carlos laughed and prepared himself for a long night of listening to Cecil break down the underlying sexual tension between everything and everyone in the movie. It was going to be a great Christmas.


End file.
